A deal with a demon
by peonyrose100
Summary: A girl tries desperately to find a good part-time job. What happens when a mysterious voodoo shop owner is looking for someone exactly like her? Will she except? And who is this mysterious man? (Kuronue x Botan) AU
1. A girl desperate for a job

A deal with a demon

Summary: A girl tries desperately to find a good part-time job. What happens when a mysterious voodoo shop is looking for someone exactly like her? Will she except? And who is this mysterious man? (Kuronue x Botan) AU

Oh and Shuuichi is Kurama by the way, not his step brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho, only this plot.

Chapter 1: A girl, desperate for a job.

"Seriously, Botan why are you so desperate for a job, anyway?" A girl known as Keiko asked her best friend Botan. It was lunchtime at school and the pair were sitting underneath their favourite Sakura tree. Botan picked at her bento box not feeling really hungry.

"You know as well as anyone Keiko. I need the money for my mom. She's sick in bed and out of her job. I'm just lucky our landlady was generous enough to cut down our bills by half." She replied, looking sad. Keiko looked at her bento box and held a sad expression also. "I'm sorry Botan, I forgot."

"It's no problem really, I just need a job fast." Keiko looked at her suddenly. "I know, you could ask Shuuichi's dad for a part time job. I hear he pays good money." Botan looked hopeful. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry to say this, but dad isn't looking for anyone right now." Spoke a voice behind them. They jumped and found it was only Shuuichi. "Shuuichi what do you think you're doing?!" Shouted/asked Keiko. Shuuichi ignored her and sat down beside Botan. "Sorry Botan for getting your hopes up." He said. Botan had her famous cat expression and pounced through the air. "It's okay Shuuichi. There are still a lot of places I have yet to check."

"Sorry miss, we don't need anyone."

"Gomen for your trouble, but we're full right now."

"Can't you see we're full!?"

'I can't believe it, I've tried everywhere and yet no job.' Botan thought to herself. 'I can't believe there's no one looking for anyone.' "I suppose I'll just go home."

She looked up and saw a shop she never saw before. A creepy looking shop with voodoo dolls hanging outside. Inside you could see the place covered with various items. You're typical voodoo shop. "I don't remember this shop being here before. I guess it's new. I might as well." She walked in and examined the different objects with some interest. She picked up a creepy looking doll with no pupils and with no clothes on. 'Ew, I can't believe someone expects to sell these.'

"See anything of good interest?" Asked a voice behind her. She jumped at least four feet. Boy, there are sure a lot of people sneaking up on her today. "Oh, sorry for scaring you like that. As I'm sure you could tell, I'm not exactly a social pigeon." He smirked. Botan smiled nervously. 'Creepy shop to a creepy owner.'

"Ah it's okay, I'm kind of used to it, I suppose." She saw him walk away and come back with a crystal ball.

"I'm not just a shop keeper, but also a fortune teller. Care for me to read you're fortune?" He asked. She looked up at him, this was the first time she actually saw his face. He was tall, at least 6 foot. Half his face was covered by a tattered hat but she could tell he was handsome. He had long jet black hair tied into a high ponytail. He wore a red pendant around his neck and the crystal ball in his right hand.

"Of course it will be for free." He was amused by this girl, she's been staring at him for the past minute. She was obviously not aware of this herself. She blinked her eyes and blushed. " S..sure." He had to admit, she was cute, blushing like that. He led her to another room. It was exactly like the interior of a fortune teller's tent.

"Let's see. Can you please touch the crystal ball with your left hand?" He asked politely. She nodded and did as she was asked. He smiled. "Okay, you can remove it now. Good. Let's see what the ball has to say." The crystal ball grew black and his eyes widened slightly. Botan noticed.

"What does it say, sir?" She asked nervously. His previous expression died and was replaced with a smirk.

"I see you're looking for a job." She gasped and nodded her head vigorously. She's been doing that a lot recently. "Well it just so happens I'm in need for an employee, and you seem fit for it, so what do you say…?"

"Oh, my name is Botan Fukuyama. I would love to except you're offer." 'I'll take what I can get.'

"Kuronue, a pleasure to make you're acquaintance." He shook her hand. "How about you start tomorrow, straight after you're school?"

"Yes sir." She waved goodbye and made her way home. 'That was way too convenient, but who cares? I have a job.' She was so happy, she couldn't wait to tell her mom the good news. 'Wait, I forgot to ask how much he'll pay me!'

Kuronue hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway. "That girl, her future holds a lot of dark clouds. I need to keep a close eye out on her." He went to the back of the store and held up a dark sphere. "Bats of the demon world, heed my call and watch over that girl while she is not in my sight." He called into it. Suddenly a pair of bats came out of the sphere and flew away to where Botan's house was. "I just hope spirit world is not aware of this."

Spirit world

"OGRE!" Cried a toddler's voice throughout the palace of Spirit world. The doors to the toddler's office opened up to reveal a blue ogre.

"I told you Koenma sir, my name is George." He said, out of breath.

"I don't care, you big oaf, just get me the detectives will you? This is an emergency." George could hear the seriousness of Koenma's voice. He nodded and quickly went to contact them.

"Okay Koenma, Keiko is going to kill me if I'm late for school again." Said an annoyed Yusuke. Kuwabara just stood there also wondering about Koenma's sudden want for them. Hiei looked annoyed and Kurama was his usual calm self.

"Fine then I'll get straight to the point. We detected some demon energy in the human world. Now it was just brief, we don't know it's exact location, but we know he's powerful. And we also detect some unusual human energy." He told them.

"What kind of human energy?" Kurama asked. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were also curious.

"Well it's hard to explain, really. Sort of a hybrid you could say."

"What does that mean?" Asked a curious Kuwabara.

"He means part human and part something else." Replied Kurama.

"Yes exactly Kurama, but this energy was part human part akuma."

"Akuma? But aren't they extinct?" Asked a surprised Hiei.

"What's an akuma?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"It's a like a demon but instead of devouring humans, it devours demons." Koenma explained. Both Kurama and Hiei flinched. Yusuke laughed.

"Who's at the bottom of the food chain now?" Hiei glared at him.

"This is no laughing matter Yusuke, this is serious. Akuma may not eat humans but they could still kill them. And are more bloody and violent than demons. That's why the spirit world and demon world destroyed every Akuma in the Akuma world." Koenma scolded.

Kuwabara looked surprised. "But why? I mean yeah they're violent and bloody but that doesn't mean they all were. Just look at Hiei and Kurama, we thought that all demons are bad, maybe Hiei, but Kurama wouldn't hurt anyone without reason." Koenma held a pained expression.

"I know it was wrong but father decided that on his own. If it were up to me I would have reasoned with the Akuma, not destroy them all. But it's obvious that not all are dead. There resides one in a human somewhere. Much like you Kurama." Kurama nodded.

"So what now, Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"Find this demon and hybrid and bring them here. Try not to hurt them."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Asked Hiei. "How do we find them?"

"We know they're in Tokyo, we know the demon has long black hair, but that's not too much to go by." He replied grimly.

"It's enough. We better start our search tomorrow." Kurama suggested. Yusuke held an embarrassed face. "Sorry Kurama, can't, Keiko and I have a date tomorrow."

"It's fine Yusuke." Kurama bowed to Koenma and started to leave. "I'll inform you all if I find anything else." He heard Koenma say.

xXx

"Mother I'm home!" Cried Botan with an ecstatic expression on her face. Her mom walked out into the hallway and gave her daughter a hug. "Welcome home honey."

"Mom! You should be in bed, not up and about." She said worriedly. Her mom shrugged her shoulders. "Oh Botan, you worry way too much." Botan sighed. "Maybe. Oh yeah!" Her mom blinked. "What is it hun?"

"You will never believe it. I got a job!" Her mother's face shined. "That's wonderful Botan. What kind of job is it?" Botan's face faltered slightly. "A job in a voodoo shop. It's new in town."

"Wow, sounds really exciting, I know you'll do great." She exclaimed. Botan sweat dropped. 'I'm gonna have to do good.' She went upstairs to do her homework and had her dinner.

Later that night, Botan was lying on her bed with a bored look. She still had time before lights out. She sighed and rolled over on her side. She leaned over and grabbed one of her magazines she was reading earlier. It had to be at least three times she read it that night. She felt like she was being watched. She looked out her window and saw no one, only the wind blowing the trees outside her window and made it look ominous.

_It was probably my imagination._ She thought, that also wasn't the only thing on her mind. She wondered what her new job would be like and how can a new shop be there just like that? She needed to be careful, if not for her then for her family, her friends, her mum. She sighed. "What a day." She turned her light off and fell asleep.

The bats that had been watching her flew away towards Kuronue. "My bats, welcome back." He wasn't wearing the clothes he was wearing earlier. He still wore that tattered hat and the pendant was around his neck. He wore a vest which revealed some of his chest and he also wore some sort of black leggings and black boots. He had a pair of large leathery wings behind his back. He was standing on top of a cliff in Demon World.

'Master, what is so important about that girl anyway?' Asked one of his bats. They were each sitting on one of Kuronue's shoulders. The other bat stayed quiet also wondering the same thing. Kuronue sighed and stood there on the cliff letting his raven locks being blown by the gentle wind. "There is something dark and evil lurking in that girl, I can't stand idly by and let her be swallowed up by that darkness." He answered, his bat companions both nodded their heads in agreement. 'But why do you care so much, master?' Asked the other bat. Kuronue then looked up to see the sun rise. "Because she is pure, she doesn't deserve that darkness." And with that he went through a portal that led him to human world.

PeonyRose100: Wow, that was a handful of a first chapter.

Botan: I can't wait to see what happens next.

Kurama: So Kuronue is alive in this one?

PeonyRose100: Yep! And he'll be in a lot of future stories, if I'm inspired enough to finish them.

Kuronue: Ah don't worry, I'm sure someone will like them.

Peonyrose100: So if you like this please review, I was thinking of including Jin, Touya and the others, if you think I should please say so. And I'll also accept flames, just don't be too rough with them.


	2. A nice cup of tea and idols

Wow two reviews I'm so honoured, thank you so much for reviewing.

Crystalwolves104: Thank you for reviewing, if you might be interested in this couple then look at some of Volpone's stuff, it's mainly based on Kurama/Botan but there is still some Kuronue loving. Here's the next chapter enjoy.

Heartluv: Yeah this is something that just popped into my head and I got the word Akuma from Man, so I don't own Akuma either. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

PeonyRose: Botan, do the honours will you?

Botan: Of course, PeonyRose100 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters. Please enjoy!

2: A nice cup of tea and idols

Botan, Keiko and Yukina were walking to school but happened to be stopped by a mob surrounding two men. There was a bunch of girls surrounding them and making an uproar. "I think my ears are about to burst." Said a voice behind them. It was Shizuru who was a young teacher at their school, but they all grew up together so it was more than a student-teacher relationship. "I mean seriously most of the girls at the school are annoying." She sighed.

The girls nodded and were grateful they didn't end up being like them. "Wait, then who are they crowded around then?" Botan asked, the girls looked in the direction where the group of screaming girls were. They could see a man with long blue hair tied in a low ponytail and wearing their boy's school uniform, he also had amethyst eyes. The other man had blonde hair with emerald eyes and was also wearing the boy's uniform.

"Wait aren't they from that band 'Black Demons?'" Botan realized, she loves that band she has most of their songs on her ipod. "My favourite is definitely Shishiwakamaru-sama his voice is so smooth, and to think he's right there in front of me." The girls sweat dropped. "Don't tell me Botan is one of them fan girls in disguise?" Keiko whispered to Yukina and Shizuru, Yukina gasped. "Is it true Botan?" Botan heard what Keiko whispered. "Of course not I wouldn't betray my best friends." The others sighed in relief. Shizuru looked at her watch and went wide eyed.

"Sorry girls but duty calls, you should start heading to class soon." She suggested then rushed of towards school. "It must be hard being a teacher." Yukina said suddenly. "Yeah but at least she's accomplishing her dream." Keiko assured. They suddenly realized how quite it's become. "Do you think they moved?" Asked Yukina, Botan shrugged. "I guess so, now let's continue where we left off." So they headed towards school.

xXx

"Finally those girls left us alone." Suzuka sighed as he slid down the wall he was leaning against until he was sitting down. "I told you this was a bad idea." Shishi (I can't be bothered writing his full name) snapped, annoyed beyond reason. He never wanted to go to this idiotic school where all those drooling fan girls were. Can he help it if he's so good looking? Suzuka wanted to change the subject. "Hey did you notice that girl with blue hair, she looked like she could pass as you're sister." He smirked.

"You know I don't have any siblings." He sighed still annoyed. Suzuka shrugged his shoulders and got up. "But she was kind of hot, maybe I should ask her out?" He smirked. "Do whatever you want I don't care. Let's just get this day over with." Suzuka sighed and followed his best friend. They were about to turn a corner but Shishi, not looking where he was going bumped into someone. "Ouch." Said the girl. Shishi looked pissed. "Oi, watch where you're going!" Suzuka sweat dropped. "But you were the one…." He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Hey, just because you're some super star doesn't mean you can treat us normal school kids like crap." Yelled the blue haired girl from before. Shishi and Suzuka went wide eyed on the girl. She got up and stomped angrily away. Suzuka recovered from his shock and started laughing. "She sure told you, huh Shishi?" He didn't get a response from him which worried Suzuka, usually Shishi would pummel him by calling him that, but that's not what happened.

Suzuka stood in front of him and clicked his fingers in front of his face. "Yo, earth to Shishi. Come in Shishi." Shishi still stood there then eventually smiled slightly. He whispered something just barely audible that Suzuka had to lean in to hear. "I think I might be in love."

xXx

Kuronue was in his store sorting through different things. He got out his crystal ball and used it to see how his new employee was up to at school. "Ah, the peony is troubled I see." One of his bats from before sat on top of his shoulder. "You sure you should be doing that?" Kuronue shrugged his shoulders but lightly enough his bat companion wouldn't fall off. "She doesn't need to know, besides I can guarantee you that Spirit world is growing suspicious. I need to keep an eye on her."

The bat shook his head. "There are better was to make sure, you know." Kuronue pouted but ignored him. 'I know there's something there, but what? It's defiantly no demon I've felt before.' He sat back in his chair he'd been sitting in and took a sip of his green tea. 'Ah the sweet taste of human tea, it's refreshing but bland. Maybe the peony's first job should be to get me some top class tea. I never was good at picking out good tea.' His bat companion was sweat dropping after seeing his master drool over god knows what.

"Master, isn't her school about to end any minute now?" Kuronue jumped up and was acting quite giddy. "Tea, tea I'll be having lovely tea!" He sang in an annoying way. The bat flew off his shoulder and away far enough that his ears wouldn't bleed. 'And why have I been serving him after all these years? I have no clue.'

xXx

RING

"Oh yeah, schools out for the weekend!" Yusuke shouted. He, Kuwabara, Shuuichi, Botan, Keiko and Yukina were walking out the school gates. People were looking at them strangely for obvious reasons. They look like an ordinary group of friends, but if you were a student at Meiyashiki High, the reason would be obvious. Yusuke and Kuwabara were well known in the area as the losers of this high school, while Shuuichi was the popular one among the girls. Botan was also quite popular with the boys but she couldn't care less. You would probably consider Keiko and Yukina 'normal' high school students, nothing special about them. They're defiantly an odd group of friends.

"Yusuke I hope you haven't forgotten about our date tonight?" Keiko reminded Yusuke narrowing her eyes visibly. Yusuke chuckled awkwardly. "Of course not Keiko, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's funny Yusuke, you told me that you're dates with Keiko were boring and uneventful." Kuwabara put in. Keiko shot daggers at Yusuke and he grabbed Kuwabara by his collar. "You told me you wouldn't say anything." He whispered quite loudly. Everyone heard though. "YUSUKE!"

"Crap." The only thing one could hear if you were within hearing range was a loud smack sound. Shuuichi, Botan, Kuwabara and Yukina started to walk away. When they were far away enough Botan turned to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara you had better apologise to Keiko and Yusuke." She scolded. Yukina agreed with her and held a disappointed face. "It would be a shame if they broke up over this." Kuwabara's face softened. "It's okay my love, they've overcome tougher situations than this, right Shuuichi, Botan?" They both nodded. Yukina smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Botan suddenly remembered something quite important.

"Oh that's right, I better get going for my first day of my first job, don't want to leave a first bad impression." Yukina hugged her immediately. "Good luck, and tell us how it went, okay?" Shuuichi smiled. Botan blushed slightly and waved to them before leaving for the voodoo shop she knows she'll be spending a lot of time in.

xXx

She had arrived at the voodoo shop 10 minutes later. 'I hope I didn't show any tardiness.' She entered and headed for the counter first. "Um, Mr. Kuronue, sir?" She looked around the store but found nothing revealing long black hair. She decided he would be behind the shop where he led her the day before. But before she could move anywhere she felt a strange presence. She looked behind her again but had found no one there.

'Odd, I could've sworn someone was there.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'It must've been my imagination.' She started walking forward before turning her head. She walked into someone and started to fall backwards. But before she fell on the ground an arm snaked around her lithe frame, which prevented her from falling on the ground. The man, she realized, stood her upright.

"It's strange, I didn't picture you the clumsy type." The man chuckled. She blushed and immediately pushed away from him. "Although, to be fair I don't know that much about you." She looked up and, not to her surprise, it was her new employer, Kuronue. "Yeah, well you always appear unexpectedly. It's going to take a while for me to get used to that." She pouted. He chuckled some more then turned around and walked back the way he came.

"You ready for your first day?" She nodded, she was actually quite interested in what she would have to do. He smiled than threw her a jar of green tea. She caught it with grace she didn't know she had. She looked at the jar then to him in question. "I would like you to buy me some green tea that you recommend." He grinned when he saw her shocked face. "What? I think it's a good enough chore, I'll even give you the yen." She sighed. "Let me guess, you're new to this whole employer thing?" He chuckled and nodded his head.

'Well, I was told and I get paid to do it, so what am I complaining about?' She thought to herself. "Wait, how much are you paying me anyway?" She asked him suddenly. He thought for a moment, then his eyes brightened. "Ah, how about 5000 yen every day? Sounds reasonable enough." He figured. Botan's jaw dropped. "W…wait, d..did you just say….5000 yen… every..day?" He nodded thinking it wasn't enough. "Is it too cheap?" She shook her head vigorously. "No, I think it's too much."

His eyes widened. 'This girl… she isn't like other ningens. Most ningens would practically kill for money. But she's complaining about it being too much? She's a strange one, but not in a bad way.'

Botan froze. 'What am I thinking? He might lower it. The more money I have the better the medicine I can get for mother. But, even so it's still too much. Is he really that rich, or is he just stupid when it comes to money?' He coughed to get her attention. "Nah, I'm not stupid or anything, but isn't your mother sick in bed?" Her eyes widened. 'Can he read my mind? But no one can do that, can they?' She mentally shook her head and figured it was a coincidence. "But how did you know that?"

He laughed. "Call it intuition I guess. You need the money for medicine, so you should stop thinking of others and think about yourself for once." She was shocked to say the least, but she smiled non the less. "Thinking about my first task though." He nodded for her to go on. "I don't drink green tea, so I'm not sure about which ones are the best, but I could get you my favourite coffee." He scrunched his nose. "But coffees too bitter, I like sweet." He continued to whine like a child.

She smiled. "That was what I was like at first too, but my favourite brand of coffee is different, trust me you'll like it." He sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll take your word for it." She nodded then started for the door. "Wait, Botan you forgot the money to pay for it." He ran to her. She then held out her hand and he put the money into her open hand. "Be safe now, Little Peony." She blushed at his nickname for her then started to head to the nearest grocery shop.

xXx

Botan exited the shop she had bought her coffee in. "Seriously, Little Peony? And why does he act so childishly sometimes?" She said out loud to herself. It had started getting dark by then but it wasn't too dark. She decided he's waited long enough, and went through an alleyway which she considered a short cut.

Although it wasn't so dark, in the alleyway it seemed it was in the middle of the night. She felt as though someone was behind her again, but it wasn't like before. 'Great going Botan, your practically asking to get mugged or something worse by walking through here.' She then heard footsteps behind her. She gulped then turn around. "Hello there, girlie."

'Crap.'

Cliffhanger, sorry for the late update. But I think this chapter could have ended worse. To be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this fic, it just sort of appeared and I wanted to put it into words. But don't worry I'm not planning on abandoning this, nor my other fic, Demon Detectives, which is also turning out pretty well so far. I'm more than halfway through typing. So the second chapter of Demon Detectives should be coming out in the next couple of days, so look forward to that.

So please review, follow and favourite, or just do one of these. DO SOMETHING! Jk, but please do!

Yusuke: I think my face is about to fall off.

Botan: Serves you right Yusuke, you should never tell any secrets to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Hey!

Kurama: Anyway, come to think of it Kuronue, where has your pendant gone this chapter?

Kuronue: I don't always twirl it about. (Mumbles: it was around my neck)


End file.
